Mamotte!
by Zashache
Summary: Mencintai atau jatuh cinta itu seperti belajar untuk berjalan, atau belajar untuk terbang. Karena semua itu membutuhkan suatu proses.


**Title:** Mammotte!

**Pair:** ShinoHinata

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rate: **K+

©**Naruto **belongs to Kishimoto.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Komunikasi diantara orang pemalu itu sangatlah susah sekali. Karena mereka sama-sama menutup diri dan selalu menyimpan perasaan mereka didalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain untuk mengetahui perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya...

Karena hal itulah, Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuuga terjebak didalam perasaan mereka sendiri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Jika air mataku itu diibaratkan adalah dirimu, aku tak akan menangis seumur hidupku, karena aku takut kehilangan dirimu._

"Selamat pagi, Shino-kun." Gadis pendek itu seperti biasanya menyambut Shino, yang selalu menunggunya dibawah pohon _willow_ besar didekat rumahnya, karena mereka biasa berangkat ketempat latihan bersama-sama.

"Hn, selamat pagi, Hinata-chan." Biasanya setelah mereka saling sapa, mereka langsung bergegas untuk pergi kesekolah, dan selama itu pula pembicaraan mereka sama sekali tak berlanjut. Namun hari ini Hinata ingin membuat suatu perubahan...

"Er...Shino-kun! Akhir-akhir ini kamu berubah ya!" wajah gadis itu menjadi merah, Shino menengok kearahnya, ekspressi wajahnya tak nampak terlalu jelas karena dia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan kerah bajunya yang teramat tinggi, hampir menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"...berubah?" kata Shino, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya lagi dari Hinata. "aku tidak berubah... dan tak akan pernah berubah." Tambahnya.

Hinata menelan ludah, pembicaraan ini akan kembali terputus kalau dia tak melanjutkannya. "E...eh...tapi...entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berubah...ap...apa mungkin karena kau jadi lebih tinggi dariku?"

"Ah...." Shino mulai berbicara kembali. "Kau menyadarinya?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mengukur tingginya sendiri menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat. Ada senyuman kecil terlukis dipinggir bibir Shino, ketika dia melihat reaksi Hinata. "Kau juga berubah, Hinata-chan."

"Eh? Aku...juga berubah?" sekarang giliran Hinata untuk kaget, ternyata Shino juga menyadarinya. "berubah....dalam segi apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"..kau semakin lihai dalam menggunakan jurusmu... aku kagum melihat perkembanganmu, Hinata-chan." Jawab pemuda itu. Wajah Hinata jadi tambah merah, dia merunduk, dia tak mau Shino melihat wajah merahnya. "Te...terima kasih." Ucap Hinata dengan sangat pelan.

Shino kembali tersenyum, baru pertama kalinya dia dan Hinata berbicara cukup lama seperti ini.... dan tanpa dia sadari, mereka berdua sebenarnya secara tak langsung mengatakan; '_aku memperhatikanmu_' dan juga '_aku kehilangan dirimu yang dulu._' Dalam ungkapan kata; '_berubah._'

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

_Mencintai atau jatuh cinta itu seperti belajar untuk berjalan, atau belajar untuk terbang. Karena semua itu membutuhkan suatu proses._

"Shino-kun!" Hinata dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Shino yang tergolek lemas ditanah, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka akibat serangan musuh yang tadinya mau diarahkan ke Hinata, namun dia dengan cepat mendorong Hinata dan membiarkan seluruh serangan itu jatuh kepada dirinya...

Kiba dan Akamaru mengejar musuh mereka yang lari kabur, Kurenai-sensei pergi untuk mencari bantuan. Sementara Hinata bertugas untuk menjaga Shino yang terluka parah. Kacamata yang selalu digunakan oleh pemuda itu hancur, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi...

"Hi-Hinata-chan...kau ta...tak apa?" ada tetesan darah keluar dari pinggir mulut Shino, Hinata dengan cepat menghapus darah itu menggunakan lengan bajunya. Dia tak perduli bajunya kotor terkena darah Shino.

"Ke...kenapa kau menolongku tadi?? Li...lihat, kini kau terluka...." Hinata tidak sadar kalau dia menangis sampai terisak-isak. Shino menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata yang jatuh menuruni lekuk pipinya...

"Jangan...ja-jangan menangis, Hinata-chan..."Shino berusaha untuk tersenyum, berharap agar Hinata berhenti menangis. Namun ternyata Hinata jadi semakin sedih, tangisannya tambah menjadi-jadi. "Ma...Maafkan aku, Shino-kun...kau terluka karena aku... aku lemah, aku tak becus..." Hinata kerap mengatakan hal itu, namun Shino selalu membantah perkataannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu...Hi-Hinata-chan... su-sudah, jangan...jangan menangis..." suara Shino lama-lama terdengar semakin pelan, namun dia berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, agar tak membuat Hinata semakin khawatir. "Shino-kun..." Hinata mengenggam dengan erat tangan Shino, dia terus berdoa agar Shino selamat.

"Jangan...jangan khawatir, Hinata-chan...aku...tak akan meninggalkanmu....tak akan pernah..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XXX.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Aku membisikan sesuatu keatas langit..._

"_aku mencintaimu."_

"Uh...." Shino membuka matanya, dia melihat lampu neon bersinar dengan terang diatas, dia sudah dapat menduga kalau kini dia berada dirumah sakit. Merasa kalau luka-lukanya tak terlalu sakit, Shino perlahan-lahan menganggat kepalanya, dan merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

Ketika dia melihat kesamping, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat ada Hinata yang tertidur sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipinggir tempat tidur, sementara dia duduk dikursi sebelah tempat tidur. Shino menduga-duga telah berapa lama Hinata berada disini, menjaganya...

"...Hinata-chan?" Shino dengan pelan mengelus kepala Hinata, tangannya menelusuri rambut Hinata yang terasa sangat lembut. "Uh...?" Hinata perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, tadinya dia tak dapat melihat Shino dengan jelas karena pandangannya yang blurr, namun setiap kali dia berkedip, sosok Shino semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata sangat terkejut ketika melihat Shino telah bangun, dia langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Awalnya Shino kaget ketika Hinata memeluknya, namun pada akhirnya dia membalas pelukan hangat gadis itu.

"Shino-kun...untunglah, untunglah kau sudah bangun! Aku...aku takut kalau kau tak akan pernah terbangun lagi....!" Hinata langsung berbicara panjang lebar, dia terlihat sangat senang ketika melihat Shino membuka matanya.

"Ya...Ya... sshh, Hinata-chan, sudah..tenang dulu." Shino perlahan-lahan melepaskan Hinata dari tubuhnya, dia memegang pundak kecil gadis itu, gadis itu tubuhnya merinding, nampaknya dia terlalu senang sehingga dia menjadi merinding dan lemas seperti itu.

"Shino-kun...kau...ah...maafkan aku..." lagi-lagi Hinata kembali meminta maaf. "Kau terluka karena melindungiku, aku...aku berhutang budi padamu, Shino-kun...maafkan aku atas kelemahanku..." Gadis itu membuang arah pandangannya kearah lain, dia merasa malu untuk menatap Shino yang telah menolongnya.

Shino sangat benci ketika melihat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Shino meletakan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Hinata dan memalingkan wajah Hinata dengan paksa untuk menatap dirinya, lalu.... dia mencium gadis itu.

Mata Hinata terbalak ketika Shino menciumnya, mukanya dengan cepat jadi merah, dan detak jantungnya mulai jadi tak beraturan. Namun perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai untuk menikmati hal baru ini. Sensasi yang dia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan...

Tak lama kemudian, Shino memutus ciuman itu. Wajahnya juga merah, sama dengan Hinata. Namun tentunya wajah Hinata lebih merah daripada dia. "Aku...sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, aku akan selalu berada disini..." ucapnya dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan Shino memeluk Hinata kembali, Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda yang terluka itu, dan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali...

'_aku mencintaimu...._'

(fin.)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Soba ni iru kara, **_**Amadori.**_)

**MATTGASM: ** nyahaha~ :D kaco banget yah? =A=; RnR aja deh... sankyuu! _Center text _© diri sendiri dan _pemikiran butek _xD


End file.
